Kayla and Spike 4 one last love song
by drookit duck
Summary: Sequel to Kayla and Spike 3 ironically. Kayla returns to Sunnydale for the last time. I don't own any character other than Kayla, who's fictional :


_**Kayla and Spike 4**_

_**One last love song**_

_A.N.- There may be other Kayla and Spike's but they'll be unhinged (which was the original idea) and Kayla will enter in a different situation everytime and will be quite different. So please read and Enjoy...and if this is your first time reading my fics I add that it might be a good idea to read Kayla and Spike 2 and 3 before this one. (number 1 was an unhinged one)._

_Got thetitle from a beautiful south song, it has nothing to do witht he fic, I just like the song. :)And so I hope you like...._

She's back!

Cold and grey; unusual weather in Sunnydale. Spike mused that it was rather similar to a british night. Except if he were in Britain, he'd be soggy.

He looked once again out of the window, he'd done this often. Buffy wrung her hands in anticipation. The boy, Xander, had been lost on a little expedition. It was his turn to patrol with Buffy and he'd been dragged off by two beautiful, love-starved vampire maidens. Spike had found this amusing...until Buffy had employed him to get the little patsy back.

"Do I _look_ like Angel to you? Do I look like I wanna go help the bleedin' helpless?" he'd said. This had bought him a slap in the face. _And,_ he accepted,_ he had deserved it._

Angel may be a sap, but he was Buffy's favourite. Spike had gotten over his issues that Buffy preferred Angel. No wait, that was jumping the gun a little. He was aware that he was NOT over this, but he found comfort in the fact that right now, Buffy was in HIS company. Not Angel's. Spike liked this very much.

"So what's supposed to happen?" Anya asked, "We just sit here and wait for Xander to die?" Hysteria crept in and out of her tone. She cleared her throat, "N-not that I care!" Spike knew that Anya and Xander had been very much apart since the whole disasterous wedding thing. But he was also not blind, and knew that they were still in love. He looked back at Buffy who rolled her eyes; she wasn't blind either.

The problem was that Spike had just regained control over himself. This thing that had made him crazy still gave him the jitters when it came to heroic acts. He'd seen those people in the basement. He knew what he'd done. And he did NOT want to do it again. At the same time, however, he needed to prove himself. Needed to get back into the action. The witch lifted a packet of magical ingredients and took a deep breath.

"We're just doing a spell, that's all. To find out where those vampire whores took him." Dawn said.

Anya nodded, "I know, It's just...well...a spell? Should we trust Wil- Er I mean...should we _really_ put Willow in that position?" the ex-demon glanced around, "She burned a hole in my expensive carpet! I have the right to worry!"

Willow looked down. She was worried enough about her magical abilities and the possible loss of control and sanity thing. Burnt carpets and guilt piling was not helping.

Buffy sighed and glanced at Spike. Spike felt uncomfortable, it was a worried glance. He wasn't sure if it was a 'I'm-worried-about-you-personally' glance or a 'I'm-worried-you're-still-crazy-and-will-eat-us' glance. He was sure it wasn't the latter, but as always a horrible nagging part of him poked him with a stick and shouted "You evil, evil demon!". It had been the same ever since he'd gotten his soul back. It burned. It ached. Sometimes he could hear all the voices of memorable victims in his skull. He knew that most of that was down to The First using him as it's little secret weapon of mass destruction, but also some of them were just shadows. Shadows of the bloodshed of his dark and all too unpleasant past. And yet, unlike Angel, Spike seemed to be dealing with it a little better.

Buffy stood up and nodded to Willow. Willow nodded and Dawn lifted two candles and a small lighter. Andrew appeared in the doorway.

"Can I come?" he asked.

"No." Buffy said darkly, "You cannot. I don't have time to babysit you."

"But I was once an evil master-mind bent on destroying the world!"

"And now you're a little geek..." Buffy said.

"Bent, but in a different way." Spike said. Dawn flickered a smile at him and then suddenly remembered that she wasn't speaking to him and turned her back.

The small troop walked out of the door and headed to the place where Xander had been Patsy-napped.

"Please! Ladies! Can we not talk this out." Xander pleaded as the two beautiful women; scantily clad, with long shining hair down their backs headed towards him. "That's a 'no' then, is it?"

The vampire maidens nodded, slowly, seductively...the nod then transformed into a sway. Like cobras they swayed seductively, morphing into their demonic forms. Xander gulped.

"So this is it?" he said, as the two women closed in, "Well at least I'm dying at the fangs of two very hot vampires."

The lead female closed in, smelling his exciting flesh as she made ready to sink her long fangs into his neck. But her teeth had barely scraped his skin when the door burst open and there stood the Slayer in all her glory.

The vampires turned around and hissed.

"Oh bloody hell." Spike said, "Look what we've got 'ere. The vamps from 'Dracula'. Pathetic." he loaded the crossbow in his hands and made ready.

"She will not be happy." The taller of the two females said, her voice low and seductive.

"Who won't?" Buffy asked, still in combat stance.

"She who made us." the smaller, blonde vampire said, her voice also low.

"Who's that then?" Spike asked.

But, as if to answer his question, a curtain behind them fell to reveal another vampire. She stood average height, long black hair down her back.

"Ah." she said stepping forward, her long skirts gracing the floor, "Dinner has arrived."

"You wouldn't wanna eat me," Buffy said firing the stake at the blonde vampire beside Xander, "I'm awfully chewy." The vampire turned to dust with a hollow scream and Buffy looked at the other with a self-satisfied smile, "You want some?"

The other girl tried to run, hissing "Slayer!"

Spike shot the crossbow and caught her in the back, missing her heart. He launched at her and brought her to the ground. Buffy made for the leader as the others untied their friend and helped him out of the crypt.

Spike grabbed the aid of the crossbow dart from the hollering girl's back and plunged it into the chest of the demon. She scream a highpitched agony before bursting into unidentifiable dust. Spike got to his feet and started to reload the crossbow, just in case. He glanced over; the boy had been saved, Buffy had killed the leader vampiress. All seemed well. It was then that he sensed another.

"We've missed one." he said. Buffy looked up from dusting herself off.

"Huh? There was only three, Spike."

"No. I know there's another." he searched about a bit, smelling the air. He noticed a small movement to the right of him, in the shadowy corner. He walked over, there was someone there. He moved in, it was a person. Another victim? He wasn't sure. He got closer, the figure was chained up. He was close now, the figure looked up. He saw it and backed away.

"What is it?" Buffy asked, "Spike? Is it another one?"

The fangs glinted, the yellow eyes glowing from the shadowy corner. The shoulder-length red hair glistening despite the lack of light.

"Kayla?"

It couldn't be. No. He was mistaken.

The figure slowly got to her feet. The chains rattled and shackles slid loosely down to her thin wrists.

"Spike?" she asked. Spike blinked, it was her alright.

"You're dead." was all he could say.

"Look who's talkin'!" came the reply.

Buffy stood up the back of the crypt, watching. A slight pang of jealousy shot through her as she watched Spike step forward to his lost lover and break the chains.

"You're better." he said, a smile gracing his lips.

"Better? Oh you mean I'm not in looneyville any more?" she smiled, "Well not so much."

Spike took her arm. She was bleeding. A huge disfiguring slash on her face marked a recent assault.

"What the hell happened to you?" he asked placing a hand to her cheek.

"Vampires." she groaned, "Said I'd be useful." she hissed in pain as he touched the wound, "Careful. Don't need to shove yer fingers innit!"

Spike pulled back slightly. She looked up into his eyes.

"So...you're sleeping with the Slayer?"

Spike looked surprised. "No." he said truthfully, "I'm not."

"You were." she said, "I can tell. And you've-" she looked shocked, "You've got your soul back!"

"How'd you...?"

"Crazy people make brill psychics." she shrugged, "It comes with the deal; lose your mind, gain enhanced capabilities. That's the real reason they lock us all up." she turned to look at the chains, "We can sense too much."

Spike stared at her, a frown creasing his handsome features.

"Don't frown, Spike." Kayla said she smiled and ran her fingers over his brow, "You'll give yourself wrinkles." she smiled wider and took his hand.

Spike stopped frowning and smiled. She was back!!!

"...So then I met those three 'Van Helsing' wannabe's and they took me captive." Kayla said as they wandered in the night. "So I haven't been out much, not since they got hold of me."

Spike nodded.

"So. A soul! That's gotta be.....painful." she smirked, "Is it? Does it burn?"

"No." he said truthfully, "Tingles a bit for a while, then it just fades. Don't even know if it's still there sometimes. But then there's the guilt."

"Ah." she said knowingly, "Guilt. Sounds like a rough deal to me." she kicked a stone that skipped across the ground and shattered against a wall opposite.

"So you survived the fire?"

"If anything it burnt the sense back into me!" she giggled, "Well almost. And I got stonger and now...here I am!"

Spike suddenly became aware that he had his arm around her.

"I never got to say..."

"Don't get all soul on me, Spike." she said, "I don't want an apology. I know you didn't let them take me to that place. They forced you away."

He searched his pockets for his cigarettes.

"And then you saved me." she smiled and lifted her hand up above her head shaking the cigarettes that she'd stolen from his pocket.

"Hey!" he snatched for the packet but she tossed it aside onto the grass. Spike lifted her up and threw her over his head she hit the wall and got up instantly. He smirked and picked up his cigarettes. She came back over. He searched for his lighter, then paused and gave her a look. She smiled innocently and held out the lighter that she'd also confiscated from his pocket.

"Bitch." he said playfully.

"Wanker." came her reply, but with no reproach in the tone.

"And damn proud of it!" he smirked lighting the cigarette and pocketing the lighter.

"So how's the Slayer?" she asked cheekily.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just a question! She rocked your world yet?"

Spike grabbed her around the waist and hoisted her into the air, "And if she has?"

"Oh so she has?"

"Bugger off."

"No." Kayla smiled and flipped herself over his shoulder and out of his grip.

Spike turned around and launched at her, flattening her to the ground as he playfully bit deep into her neck.

"I've missed this." she said, running her fingers through his hair, "Wow, different hair stuff."

Buffy watched from the shadows. How dare he? He loved her! Not this stupid half-crazed vampire. Then she realised that she was snooping around spying on Spike! How pathetic was she? Jealous over a man that she didn't want to admit that she cared about! She stormed off back to the house, leaving Spike to his R and R from their war against the Ultimate Evil.

Spike rolled off of her and she sat up onto her side, her hand on his shoulder. "What happened to your coat?"

"Lost it."

She pouted,"I liked your coat."

Spike frowned, why had he gotten rid of the coat? His search for the 'New Man' hadn't really meant giving up his look, had it?

"Don't you like this one?"

"No. It's suede." she made a face.

"You don't like suede?" Spike remembered that he'd dressed her in a brown suede jacket while she'd been in his care last time.

"Well...not on you." she pulled the jacket off him and threw it aside.

Spike smiled viciously and pulled her against him, "Oh yeah?"

She laughed and rested her head against his chest, "Like the jewellery, though."

Spike looked at the chain around his neck.

"Suits you." she stood up and picked up the disgarded jacket, "You wan't this back?"

"No. You've put me off it." he grabbed it and tossed it onto a bench.

"I never thought you cared about what people thought." she said and they continued their little stroll.

"I don't." he replied.

They both sat in a graveyard with bottle of various alcohol. The off-licence had been careful about selling its alcohol to them. Kayla, unlike Spike, now had no problems about threatening shopkeepers. She seemed to have adapted a way to do it without setting off the Initiative's electrical equipment.

Kayla took a swig and swapped bottles with Spike.

"Shoulda bought straws." she said.

"Straws?"

"Get you drunk quicker."

"Oh." Spike nodded.

"You know. I think I did actually quite like that jacket." she said.

Spike gave her a look.

"What? I like teasing!" she kissed his cheek, "Can't help that I'm still evil! Even if you gave up the game."

"I gave it up for a reason." Spike said darkly, "A higher purpose. To better myself."

"You wanted to shag the Slayer." she said offhandedly.

"Yeah. And there was that." he admitted, "But I wanted her to love me."

"I get that." Kayla agreed, "It's nice to be loved."

Spike put his arm around her and chucked the empties over the gravestone.

"I think she does." Kayla said airily after a long silence.

"Who does what, now? What was that, Love?"

"Buffy." Kayla said resting her head on his shoulder, " I think she loves you."

Spike scoffed, "Yeah! And I'm gonna save the world for noble reasons!"

"I didn't say she loved you in a married with children way." Kayla corrected, "I think she loves you in a good way. She loves what you do, who you are, who you've become."

Spike downed the last of the bottle of boozeand tossed it aside.

"Whatever." he said shaking his head, "Right now? I'd wager you."

"Alright. You're on! Ten dollars says she'll tell you she loves you soon!"

"Ten? You cheap little sod!"

She raked a ten dollar bill from her jeans, " 's all I got."

Spike raided his own pockets and pulled out another twenty dollars.

"I don't want charity." she said.

"Think of it as an early payment for our little wager." he said.

"Wow! You have some self-belief issues." Kayla remarked, pocketing the cash. "Come on, let's get you a new suede jacket."

"Thought you hated suede."

"Nah. I've grown to like it."

He shoved her off the gravestone.

"Turn around. No the other way!...Gawd Damn it!" Kayla balled from outside the men's changing room in a closed shop.

"Good. I like it." she smiled.

Spike shrugged it off and threw it at her. The shop cameras had been vandalised (by them) so they were in no danger of being caught. Spike decided he wasn't quite above petty theft.

"Right" he said lifting a long suede coat, "Your turn."

"I don't like suede." she grinned, he tossed the coat at her.

"Put it on!"

Kayla did as instructed. It fell past her knees and to her ankles.

"It's long." she commented.

Spike growled, "I like it." he said.

"Well of course if _you_ like it!" she said sarcastically, "Why don't you have this one, and I'll have that one?"

Spike smirked and put his new coat back on, "Think I'll stick with this one, thanks."

They left the shop and went further on up the street.

"This has been fun." Kayla said, "Feels right, huh?"

Spike nodded, feeling the unusual sensation of being content.

"Shame about this war." Kayla continued looking at some demons in a car heading out of town, "Would've been nice to stay here with you."

Spike stopped. "You're not?"

"No." she said sadly. "Spike I can't. Buffy would stake me. And things are bad enough."

"No she wouldn't. She needs all the help we can get."

"Not help like me. Believe me."Kayla said darkly, "Plus...it would be difficult. For you I mean. Torn between two women." she smiled, "And The Slayer would win."

"What makes you say that?"

"Cause I told you. She loves you."

Spike scoffed again, "Yeah. Right."

"It's true!" Kayla reached up and pulled the price tag off of Spike's jacket. Her wrapped an arm around her. "I'm sorry." she said, "But I have to. And truth is, I couldn't give a rat's arse about this stupid war anyway. If you ask me, I'd rather just turn to dust." she shrugged, "But you do. You care. So I think It's great what you're doing." she smiled and kissed him, "And thanks. For everything."

She turned to walk away, "And um....remember our bet!" she started to walk away but he grabbed her from behind and they kissed passionately before she disappeared, yet again from his life. But this time she did not leave a hole...she left a strange sort of strength that would help him through the on coming battle.

End!

_A.N. - Yep! That was corny! Corny and sweet. I hope you like it. :) _


End file.
